Confessions
by LookAlive
Summary: Jo, Camille and BTR get locked up in a store during the night. To pass time they tell each other stories about themselves nobody knew. Rated T just for safety. COMPLETE.
1. JO

**A/N: So this idea popped into my mind and I decided to share it on ff. So it's about Jo, Camille, Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos getting locked up in a store during the night. To pass time they start telling personal stories about themselves nobody knew.**

**The first part of the story is in a normal POV, after that the story will be in the POV of the person who's telling his or her story at the moment. It'll be six chapters long, one for every person.**  
**I'm sorry about the crappy beginning, but that's because I needed an introduction.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

'What about this one?' Jo reached for a black and blue top and showed it to Camille, who looked enthusiastic about it.

'Nice! Do they have that one in pink, too?' Camille walked over to Jo and searched for it. Not even ten minutes later she had found it, tried it on and bought it. Now she was just waiting for Jo to finish already.

'Hey, ladies!' James appeared out of nowhere, smiling to Camille and Jo, followed by Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

'What are you doing here? It's almost closing time! Besides, it's a girl's shop!' Jo said, but she smiled anyway.

'Ah, aren't you happy to see us?' Carlos grinned. 'Nah, we just saw you in the shop when we were walking by and we decided to say hi!'

'Nice,' Camille, who joined everyone, as she had found another top to fit on, in the changing rooms.

They were having fun, so much fun they totally forgot about the time. They heard an employee yelling through the store, to find out if there was still someone in.

'Hide!' Carlos whispered as he forced everyone to hide in the changing rooms. Someone walked by, but didn't notice the six people who were hidden in the changing rooms.

Suddenly all the lights were turned off and they heard a loud 'click' as someone locked the door.

'They didn't lock us up, did they?' Camille got out of her changing room, but she couldn't see where she was looking and bumped into Logan, which caused her to fall. Logan helped her up. 'I think they did.' He said.

'Hello?' Kendall yelled through the store. No answer. 'HEL-LO?'

'Stop it, Kendall, no one hears you,' Jo grabbed his arm to keep her from falling too. She got her cell phone out of her pocket, but she had no bars. They couldn't call anyone and no one could hear them.

'I'm bored…' Carlos yawned as he was lying on the floor. 'Do something about it.'

'This was all YOUR idea, remember?' James hissed, angry about the fact he couldn't take a shower.

'Whatever… Tell me a fun story…' Carlos rolled on his belly.

'Hey, wait a sec,' Kendall said. 'That's a good idea. Everyone has to tell a secret about his- or herself. Something no one knew.'

'Okay,' Carlos yawned again. 'Who wants to begin?'

Everyone sat down in a little circle. Carlos picked up a pebble. 'Whoever I hit goes first.'

Everyone started to protest, but Carlos threw it anyway, hitting Jo on her forehead. 'Ouch! Carlos, idiot!' She chuckled. 'Okay, I'll start.'

**JO**

'Okay…' I chuckled, I had no idea which part of my life was interesting enough to tell my friends about. The part they didn't know yet, I mean. 'Umm…'

'Come on, Jo,' Kendall grinned. 'I know you can think of _something_ to tell us.'

'Yeah, Jo!' Carlos moved a little closer. 'I bet you have tons of girly secrets you'd like to tell.'

'You know…' James said, and I could feel his eyes looking at me, though I couldn't see it. 'I've always wondered what you think about your parents…'

I started blushing and, or so it felt, my cheeks were flaming red. Thank god they didn't see anything.

'So we've got our story!' Carlos grinned and I heard him rolling on his back. 'Tell us!'

I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to get away without telling that story. So I decided not to protest about it and just tell it. I mean, hey, maybe the others had personal stories like this too. Worth a shot.

'You wanna know about my parents… how I think about them? Well, I truly love them.' I started, Carlos moaned. This wasn't what he expected, so I chuckled. 'No, I mean it. I really do love them, but sometimes I just wish… Wait, let's start from the beginning of.'

Kendall leaned on his elbows and I felt that he was looking at me, waiting for me to begin my story.

'It all started several years ago… I was just a kid, and they decided that I should go on a special school for musicians. The problem was, they wanted me to play the piano, but I wanted to sing. I didn't want to disappoint them, though. So I learned how to play the piano perfectly and I signed up for that school. They rejected me, and both me and my parents were broken about it. It was my dream to go to that school and –'

'Wait,' Carlos interrupted me, he expected something juicier, I could hear it by his voice. 'Was it _your_ dream or was it _your parents'_ dream?'

Darn, I hoped no one would notice that.

'Theirs,' I whispered. 'I wanted to sing, I told you. But I didn't want to disappoint them. After several fights – they accused me of not playing my best because I wanted to sing – they decided to let me sing. And now I'm here, at palm woods. The reason why I wanted to sing was because I _love_ singing, but my parents only want me to make career. They don't care if I like it or not, they just want me to become famous.' I sighed and looked out of the windows. There was nothing to see since it was all dark in the shop.

'Continue, Jo, it's okay.' I felt Kendall moving a little closer. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I felt like my head was like a tomato, and I couldn't be more thankful that it was pitch black in the shop and no one could see me blushing.

'Well… Kendall, you know how they are, right? Nothing should be in my way of becoming famous. The problem is that I want to sing because I like it. I don't even want to be famous. I'm afraid of losing my friends, and, yes, family.'

'We are your friends right?' Camille asked. 'You won't lose us.'

'No, because you want to be famous too. I meant my friends back home.'

'I understand…' Camille sighed. She probably had the same thing too, I thought. 'Continue,' she said.

'It's not that I don't want to be famous, don't get me wrong. I really want to be famous, because I truly hate my regular life – because my parents keep pushing me to do stuff I don't want to do. I'm not afraid of losing my friends because I'm getting famous, I'm afraid of losing my friends because my parents won't let them stand in my way.'

I heard Kendall gasping, though I bet no one could hear it, but me because I was sitting right next to him. We were still holding hands and I squeezed his gently before I let go. Because we were thinking about the same thing.

'Kendall…' I turned to him, though it didn't matter because it was all dark, but it was just the idea. I imagined the two of us were alone and blurted it out before I could change my mind: 'I really like you.'

Silence. I heard Kendall gasping again – and again, no one but me could hear him, and I felt him moving a little closer, though he didn't say anything.

Before he could react – which I was really afraid of since I didn't want to be rejected – I continued my story. 'So, when I started dating Kendall – '

'You were actually _dating_?' Camille interrupted my story again. 'Man, you gotta tell me _every_thing when we get out.'

I chuckled. 'Anyway, my parents found out and I wasn't allowed to see you anymore.' This was meant for Kendall only, not for the others and to my surprise they didn't react. They understood, though I heard someone slapping someone, and I heard Carlos moan in a low voice.

'Jo…' Kendall whispered, and Carlos and James – who were in a little fight after James had slapped Carlos – stopped to hear Kendall talking. 'It's okay,' he said. 'If you want it, you have to do it. No matter what they say, right? I mean… the most important thing is that they see you happy, right? Then who cares if you date the guy you want and who cares if you want a day off? You just gotta learn to stand up against them, and if you want I'll help you.'

'Thanks, Kendall…' I whispered back, not aware of Camille, James, Logan and Carlos, who were still listening to us. 'That really means a lot to me…' Suddenly I heard Carlos shouting and yelling, which made me painfully aware of his present. And then again, I was happy no one could see me blushing.

'Are you finished?' Camille asked. I nodded, but remembered she couldn't see me. 'Yeah.'

'I wish we had some light…' Logan sighed. 'I bet none of you have candles and a lighter, right? Then I guess we'll just have to stay in the dark… Does anyone know the time?'

I got my phone – which had still no bars – and checked the time. 'It's 2 AM.' I heard Carlos yawning.

'Don't fall asleep, Carlos,' I heard James smacking Carlos' head again. 'If we fall asleep and they'll find us tomorrow we're so going to be in trouble…'

'Stop smacking me already,' Carlos growled and I heard they were wrestling a little, Carlos probably wanted to slap him back.

'SHUT IT, you two!' Kendall yelled and they stopped fighting, according to the sounds. 'Now, who's next?'

'Let's follow the circle. Jo was first and I'm sitting next to Jo. I'll go.' Camille said.


	2. CAMILLE

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :). Here's Camille's story and I hope you like it! Enjoy, and please review!**

Such a stupid idea to say I'd go second. But there was no way back now and I had to tell my story. I did have an idea though, that was not the problem, the problem was that I was afraid that they wouldn't understand me. No one ever did, and I wondered if they would.

It didn't sound as interesting as Jo's story – though they could've taken that so wrong, but they didn't – and it was probably too personal to understand.

'Now, go on, we're waiting,' Logan chuckled.

'Oh, yeah, I'm sorry,' I blushed, but no one could see it. 'Don't laugh at me for telling this, okay?'

'Of course we won't, Camille. We promise.' Logan said, which immediately made me feel better.

'Ho, speak for yourself buddy! We won't laugh unless it's really stupid!' Carlos said, which caused James to slap him again. 'Dude,' James said. 'You're _so_ subtle! Shut up and just let her tell her story!'

'Dude, stop slapping me!' Carlos whined, but James ignored him.

'Okay,' I said, looking to the ground. It didn't matter because I couldn't see their faces anyway, but it just made me feel better. 'I'll tell why I'm so set on making it as an actress.'

'Oh,' Carlos sounded disappointed. 'That's not really stupid… Too bad. By the way, we all already know why.'

'Oh yeah?' I asked with shock in my voice. 'How do you know?'

'Easy, you just want to be famous, right?' Carlos said, causing James to hiss "subtle". He didn't slap him again though.

'No, that's not the reason,' I sighed in relief.

'Oh!' This time I heard surprise in Carlos' voice. 'Well, start! Tell your story, drama queen of Palm Woods!' He was the only one laughing, and James sighed. 'Face palm…'

'Okay,' I decided I should start it already. The sooner I'd start the sooner I'd finish, right? 'It all started when I was a kid. I hardly had any friends and the ones I did have didn't care about me as much as I wanted. Because I _need_ attention, and I know that it sounds pathetic, but it's true. I felt neglected by my friends and I acting became my outlet. When I was acting I got the attention I wanted, whether that was at an audition or the attention my friends gave me.'

No one reacted at my story, looked like they were letting it sink in or something. I decided not to wait for them, but to continue.

'I want to be good, no wait, I want to be amazing – '

'Camille,' James interrupted me this time. 'You _are_ amazing. Don't say that.'

I smiled, though he couldn't see that. 'Thanks, James. Anyway, I want to be amazing and I feel like I need to prove myself. Because I feel like a failure. And I have these moments all the time, I feel like a failure and I feel like no one will ever like me and stuff. Just because I'm not good enough.'

'Camille…' Logan started.

'No,' I interrupted him. 'Don't tell me. I just feel like this and no one can change that.'

'I just want you to know that we don't think you're a failure. At all.'

'Then explain why I got my first role at my 33rd audition?'

'You're too good for them.'

'Yeah, right. Thanks Logan, but this doesn't make me feel better…'

'Camille…?' James said this time. 'Do you feel that way about us too? Do you feel neglected by… _us_?'

I said nothing for a few seconds, but after that I whispered. 'Sometimes.'

'Then we'll do something about that, because you're our friend and we don't want you to feel bad.' Logan moved a little closer to me.

'It's not a secret that I like Logan, right?' I asked in general. Carlos started laughing: 'heck no.'

'Wait, you like me?' Logan asked in surprise. Carlos stopped laughing.

'You didn't know it?'

'Just kidding, Carlos, just kidding. I know.'

'And I feel like you're avoiding me. I feel neglected because of that.' I whispered. Carlos stopped laughing again.

'I never avoided you,' Logan said. 'I was just really busy with Big Time Rush and stuff…'

'I know! That's the point! I just feel like that while there's no reason for it! I just want anything I want… you get it? And it makes me feel bad if I don't get what I want… But I try to hide it. Darn, I should've told something else.'

'No,' Jo said. 'It's a good thing you told us. Now we know and we can help you with it, right?'

'Thanks, Jo…' I whispered.

'Camille…?' I felt Logan moving a little closer. 'Wait a sec, guys, please cover your ears. I want to talk with her, just the two of us.'

'Well forget about that,' Kendall chuckled. 'Telling each other our secrets is a good thing for our friendship. We'll just listen and be quiet. Right, _Carlos_?' The be-quiet part was especially for Carlos and that made me chuckle.

'Okay, now don't say anything.' Logan said. 'Camille, did I ever gave you the feeling I don't like you?'

I nodded, but I remembered he couldn't see it and I whispered so low that even I could hardly hear it: 'Yes.'

'Then I can tell you that I never intended to make you feel that way. I just had to figure out some things myself.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, surprise in my voice. I had no idea what he was talking about.

'My feelings, I mean.' Logan said in a low voice. I heard Carlos moan, which caused James to slap him _again_. 'Shut it!' Kendall hissed to them, and, to my surprise, they listened to him.

'Okay…' Logan continued, though a little awkwardly, 'My feelings, I meant. It took me a damn long time, but I finally discovered it.'

'Discovered what?' I asked and I started to get a little curious.

'That I like you. A lot, I mean.'

'Oh.' Well that was a surprise, it really was. And I didn't even know how I should respond to his "confession".

'I understand if it took me too long and that you didn't want to wait for me and stuff – '

I cut him off. 'Stop it, Logan.' Logan moved a little closer to me again and I nestled myself in his arms. I definitely didn't regret telling my story after _this_.

'Uh, we finished?' Carlos moaned. Logan and I both chuckled. 'Yeah, it's Logan's turn now.' I said as I smiled.


	3. LOGAN

**A/N: So, another chapter :). I decided I'd upload the whole story pretty fast, because I'm still working on my other story, missing pieces, and because I have this finished I thought it's a good idea to upload about a chapter a day or something. Enjoy, en _P L E A S E review _(I feel pathetic for asking it, but reviews totally make my day).**

**LOGAN**

Damn, Carlos could be so subtle… _not_. Sometimes he's just annoying. You definitely shouldn't be locked up with him in a store during the night. Definitely not. Well, just my luck that I was. Though I couldn't be mad at him, I couldn't be mad at anyone when Camille was lying in my arms. _My_ arms. I smiled as I thought about that. That took us a damn long time.

'Um…' I started off. I had thought of a story to tell my friends, I just had to gather the nerves to tell. No one knew about this, I always tried my best to keep it a secret. At the same time, I knew that this was my time to tell them. To confess everything. Camille felt I was hesitating, grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. That made me think of her story. Everyone took that well, so why shouldn't they take my story well? And she got the nerves to tell us, so I should tell it too. I was a _man_, for heaven's sake. Though it didn't look like I was a man, according to my story.

'Um… Well, it started when I was young… Younger, I mean. When I was six or something. I was doing really, really good in school. Seriously, some people thought I was gifted or something. Anyway, I may have been the smartest, but definitely not the strongest. That caused the bullies of my class to start picking on me. When they were bored they started bullying me.'

I heard my friends gasping. I understood it. I never told them.

'Anyway, it wasn't that bad at first. They only called me names, which I'm not going to tell you, and they shouted things like me, to scare me or to piss me off. But hey, I was, and am, smart enough to ignore them and so I did. They thought that I was arrogant or something, so one day they gathered all their friends, which were about ten people, and went to my house.'

I felt Camille squeezing my hand again, to comfort me. She felt that I stiffened a little as I was telling my story. It was still really hard to even think about it, let alone talk about it.

'They told my parents that they wanted to play hide and seek with me, which was very believable since there were so many people. I tried to hide myself in the closet, but my father found me and forced me to play with them. He was always afraid that I was a little too nerdy. That I didn't have any friends. Besides you later, I never had other friends you know. Everyone was afraid that if they started to hang out with me, they'd get bullied too, you know.'

'God…' Carlos whispered. Okay, so he definitely was impressed by my story. Just because I never had the guts to tell them.

'So they told me they wanted to play hide and seek. I decided to play along. Why run away when you didn't know if they were going to do something bad at me?'

'Stupid.' Jo whispered.

'I know, I just didn't think of that.' I whispered too. 'Anyway, I was the one who should seek the other guys, so I did. Only, when I was in the forest to look for them, they appeared out of _nowhere_ and started beating me up.'

I heard everyone gasp again. 'Stop gasping,' I chuckled. 'It's over now. It happened and we can't change something about it.'

'True,' Camille said. 'But still…'

'So, they started beating me up and as soon as I was too weak to protest to anything they did, they tied me to a tree. I stayed there all night until my father – who started looking for me – finally found me. I got sick. We moved after that, my parents wanted to keep me away from those boys. They never showed up again, but it was enough to traumatize me for the rest of my life. I have troubles trusting people.'

'Is that why… you had to figure out your "feelings"?' Camille asked, and I could hear she was hesitating a little. I nodded, though she couldn't see it. 'Yeah, that's why.'

'And then you hear my whiny little story about wanting to prove myself…' Camille sulked. 'I'm sorry, Logan, I didn't know this about you.'

'No one knew, Camille, that's okay.' I smiled. It was cute that she was feeling guilty, though very unnecessary. We all sat there for a few seconds before James started talking. I noticed I hadn't heard him talking since I started my story.

'Logan…?' He asked, he was whispering. I could hear there was something wrong.

'Yeah, James? What's wrong?'

'I'm sorry I used to call you a nerd and stuff… I never knew you faced this kind of troubles ,you know…'

'Don't feel guilty about it, okay? It's my fault, because I never told you. Right?' I said. Man, it felt good to see that they cared about me that much.

'Yeah, but still… I'm sorry and I'll try to stop calling you a nerd, okay?'

'Okay… Thanks James. Thanks to all of you by the way. You really made me feel better. It's not such a bad thing, being locked up during the night in a store… Just too bad that Carlos is here too.' I chuckled, Carlos growled. 'THAT'S NOT FUNNY!'

'YOUR TURN!' I screamed and I covered my face with my arm to protect my face, the other one still holding Camille.


	4. CARLOS

**A/N: So the 4th ctory, only two more to go! Make me a happy girl and review please :)**

**CARLOS**

'YOU ASS!' I yelled as I laughed out loud at the same time. I couldn't help but smile. I never knew this about Logan, true, but at the same time he still knew how to make me laugh. I was glad he didn't mean what he said and the distraction kept me from thinking about his story, which was probably the most intense one so far.

I bet Logan and Camille were cuddling and I was glad I couldn't see it. Blah, they should cuddle somewhere no one could see it. Wait a sec, no one _could_ see it here. Damn.

'I don't have a story,' I said. And that was true. After three pretty impressive stories of my friends I felt that I had such an easy life and I didn't have any special secrets, or some horrible past. I had an easy life.

'Dude…' Kendall sighed. 'You agreed on telling a personal story. Make up something!'

'Like what?' I had honestly no idea what to tell about. I fell down a swirly slide when I was six years old… not really something interesting, or a horrible past.

'Tell us about your helmet,' James yawned.

'That's not interesting _at all_,' I glanced at him, though I couldn't see me and he couldn't see me.

'If you can't make up something to tell, it's a good second option,' Logan said, and I could hear that he was smiling. That made me smile too. I mean, it's amazing when a friend just told you a intense, personal story and he just keeps smiling after that. That must mean we all did something good as a friend. And I knew all these stories would be great for our friendship, I still couldn't think of anything that was worth telling about. So I chose the helmet-story, a good second option.

'But it's not interesting like Jo's, Camille's or Logan's story!' I warned them. They shouldn't expect a lot from me, not at all.

'That's okay. Maybe it's a good thing you don't have anything to tell us.' Kendall chuckled.

'That's not the point, the point is that I don't have such a harsh life.' I grinned. 'But okay, I'll tell you about the helmet. When I was a kid, I used to do reckless things –'

James interrupted me when he started laughing. '_Used_ to?'

This time it was my turn to slap the back of James' head.

'Okay, _fine_, I did reckless things and I got hurt a few times. There was this time I tried to fly, ever told about that?'

'No,' Kendall replied and chuckled. 'But I can guess what happens next…'

'No, let me tell. It's my turn and I don't have a good story anyway.' I grinned, though they couldn't see that. 'So, I tried to fly. I climbed into a tree and tried to fly. Which, obviously, didn't work out. So I fell down and I broke my arm, cracked a rib and had a concussion.'

James chuckled. 'Hey!' I protested. 'It's not funny!'

'Carlos…' Logan chuckled too. 'To be honest it's funnier than the stories we've heard before, right?'

'Oh. Well, I ended up in the hospital and they called my dad. My mom wasn't home. Anyway, just ten minutes later he arrived at the hospital, and even the staff over there felt sorry for me, man, he was yelling at shouting at me so loud everyone could hear it. We still laugh about it, and he threatens to do it again if I land in hospital again.' I chuckled. Yeah, those were good times.

'So, where comes the helmet part?' Camille asked.

'Patience, patience,' I said slowly to annoy her a little more. The funniest part was that I was telling her to be patient, while I was the least patient of us all here.

'So,' I continued my story. 'My dad told me he was really worried about me and stuff, so he decided to give me a present: my helmet. Happy now, Camille?'

Camille only chuckled a little sarcastically, but I decided to just ignore her.

'So he gave me my helmet as a present and that's why I like it so much.'

'Because it was a present?' Kendall asked.

'Because it was my father's present. He's always been – and still is – an example for me. He wears a helmet too because he's a policeman. I like it when I look like him, so that's why I always wear it. Plus, I don't want him to yell at me again when everyone can hear him, haha.' I chuckled.

'Finished?' James asked, and to my surprise he sounded a little concerned. I realized he was next, and it looked like no one heard the concern in his voice.

'Pretty much. I told you I had no interesting story.' I chuckled, hoping that no one would hear James' concern. I wondered what was wrong with him.

'James, your turn!' Logan said and he sighed. He was probably still cuddling with Camille.

'Oh,' James said. 'We can switch if you want, Kendall?' He sounded hopeful but Kendall didn't notice.

'Nah, it's okay. I like this place,' he chuckled. He was sitting next to Jo, maybe they were even cuddling. Too.

'Oh, okay.' James said. 'Then I guess it's my turn now.'


	5. JAMES

**A/N: Woooo almost the last one. PLEASE review! The reviews I got last time were amazing and I hope you can do it again :). Enjoy!**

**JAMES**

Crap. I knew this was coming but I hadn't figured out what to tell yet. I mean, I had a story. I definitely had a story which, along with Logan's story, could be the most intense one. And I didn't mind telling them, I just thought that I wasn't ready for it yet. Though they'd notice if I didn't have a story and I'm sure they'd start asking about it. Because I know that it's really obvious.

'I don't have a story to be honest,' I said quickly and I hoped no one could hear the concert in my voice. I felt that Carlos was looking at me, which made me even more uncomfortable.

'Ah come on,' Carlos said. 'I made up something too. You can do it too, I know. Tell us something we didn't know about you.'

'But I really don't know what to talk about,' I said and I hoped that no one would come up with the idea of telling my story about my lucky comb.

'I told about my helmet,' Carlos said and Kendall finished his sentence: 'You can tell about your lucky comb. I've always wondered what the story behind it was, you know.'

Crap. Mind readers.

'Well I'd rather not tell it. I don't think I'm ready for telling that story.' I decided to put my cards upon the table. No secrets. I would _not_ be the only one with secrets here. Not when Jo, Camille, Logan and Carlos all told a pretty intense story about themselves. Okay, except for Carlos. Trying to fly and getting a concussion wasn't that intense.

'It's okay, James,' Jo said friendly, which made me feel a little better. 'You can tell us. We told our stories too, right? We won't laugh at you or something…'

I wasn't afraid they would laugh at me, I just wasn't ready telling my story. 'I'm not ready.'

'But we're your friends, James,' Kendall said and I could hear he was sulking a little bit. I knew I disappointed him a little. Everyone telling his or her story and then there's me "who's not ready for it." That was disappointing. I never wanted to be disappointing again.

'But it's okay, James. You can just make up something else if you want. Just tell a simple story, like Carlos did!' Kendall said, trying to comfort me. He knew I was having troubles with it.

'Hey!' Carlos protested. 'That's not fair! My story wasn't simple!'

'It's okay, Carlos, I'll just tell my story. Just… remember that I'm not ready for it, to tell you, I mean, okay?'

I bet they all nodded, because they didn't say something.

'So…' I started, and I blushed a little. Thank god they couldn't see me since it was still pitch black in the shop. 'It all started when I was a kid.'

'Original,' Carlos yawned and I slapped him again, this time in anger. He was kinda annoying me now. I didn't mind usually but now I was telling my story it was really getting on my nerves. I heard Kendall hissing something to Carlos, but I couldn't hear it clearly so I had no idea what he was saying. Carlos apologized anyway, so I bet it was something about apologizing. 'Sorry James,' he muttered.

'It's okay if you just shut up,' I chuckled, though my laughing was forced. 'Anyway, it started when I was a kid. My father didn't… actually like me. When my mom wasn't home he started calling me a fag, and that I should become a man because I was just a whiny, pathetic, little girl. And when my mom got home and I told her – in the beginning at least – and I told her about what he said and stuff, she just didn't believe me. She just said that my dad wouldn't say something like that because I was their little baby.'

'James,' Kendall interrupted me. 'If you're not ready for telling it you can stop. I'm sorry we kinda forced you to –'

'No,' I said. 'It's okay. You told me your personal stories and now I'm going to tell you mine. It's not a bad thing I'm not ready for it, but it's just something you should know. I'm just going to finish my story, okay?'

'Okay,' Logan muttered. 'We're sorry anyway. Even Carlos is sorry.'

'Yeah,' Carlos muttered. 'Hey, wait a sec, you can't say that I'm sorry!'

'Of course I can! Ouch!' Apparently Carlos slapped Logan on the back of his head.

'GUYS!' Kendall yelled. 'Shut it and let James finish his story!'

'Thanks, Kendall,' I said as I continued my story. 'So he called me a fag and told me I could never get a girl because I was way too ugly and stuff. As soon as I got the chance to leave my parents, I did. My dad was mentally abusing me and my mom didn't even care about it. So you can't imagine how glad I am that I have you here and that I can stay with you and that I don't have to go back to my parents, you know… Thanks for that by the way.'

'You're welcome,' Carlos blurted and I chuckled.

'Anyway, that's the reason I have my lucky comb. Because I bought it on the day I was leaving, so that was a good day. That's why it's my lucky comb. Because that was the day everything stopped. The day my old life ended and my new life began. Or that's how I call it all the time. My old life and my new life. The reason why I have it is because I have to be pretty. If I'm not pretty, I will never get a girl and my dad would be right in the end. That's something I couldn't bear, you know. I just have to be pretty all the time.'

'James… girls _love_ you,' I could hear in Carlos' voice that he was gaping at me.

'And I like girls too! I just don't want to be a player and I want to wait till I found someone I really love ,you know. I'm not scared of being gay, because I know I'm not. I just feel bad if girls don't like me. So I have to be pretty all the time.'

'It's okay, James, we understand you,' Kendall interrupted me when he found out that I wanted to explain everything a little more. 'We really appreciate it that you told this to us. Thanks, man.'

'It's okay,' I muttered. And it was okay, because I was glad I finally got it off my mind and I could finally talk about it.

'Next,' I grinned and I looked at Kendall, though he couldn't see me. 'Your turn, Kendall.'


	6. KENDALL

**A/N: And, as promised, the final chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this short story and please review ;).**

**KENDALL**

'Oh,' I said. 'Okay.' I had my story ready. I was a little hesitating to tell it, but now James told us his story, I couldn't be the only one not telling the personal story. Really, my story wasn't worse than James' was.

'I… well, maybe you've noticed it,' I started off. 'But I can be very, very protective.'

Jo chuckled as she moved a little closer to me. We were now sitting next to each other and my arm was touching hers. I lifted up my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. To my surprise she didn't back off, but she nestled herself a little closer to me and let her head rest on my chest.

'_Maybe_,' Carlos said, sounding sarcastic. Okay, so it was pretty obvious sometimes.

'So okay, I'm obvious. Fine, thanks,' I muttered. 'Anyway, That's because something happened in the past. It was winter, evening. My dad and I were walking home. We went for a walk in the park that evening and it was becoming dusk. As soon as we were leaving, it was actually pretty dark. So, we decided to take a shorter way home, so we'd be home early. My mother and Katie were waiting for us. Katie was just a baby.

So, we were heading for our house and we were walking by a few man. They were beating up some other man and my father started to protest. He told them they shouldn't do that and that he'd call the police.'

'What happened…?' James gasped a little. He'd never knew why I had no father. No one ever did because I didn't like talking about it. It was just too personal. But that's the point where I remembered what James just told us and that my story wasn't as bad as his. I'd rather have no dad than a father who hates your guts.

'So, he protested. He wanted to save that guy they were beating up. Unfortunately, they had a knife and my dad did not.'

I heard some of my friends gasping again and I felt Jo shifting a little bit.

'So they stabbed him several times, and I wanted to help him, but I was paralyzed by my fears and I was hidden behind a trashcan. They left him and that other guy for dead, and they just left. Just like that. I was still paralyzed by my fears but I managed to get out of my hiding place, got his cell phone, which was in his pocket and called the police. They arrived too late. The other guy had already died. They took my father to the hospital, but he died a few minutes after they arrived. And I was just sitting there. My legs to my chest and my face hidden in my knees. I remember some female cop saying "he'll be okay" to me, patting my head. They brought me home, where my mom fainted when they told her what happened.'

'God…' Carlos whispered, but I ignored him. Everything was okay. I could finally talk about my father without starting to cry immediately. Yeah, that event had traumatized me, but I was getting over it and telling everything to my friends really did help a lot.

'So she took Katie and we drove to the hospital, but when we arrived he had already died. My mom collapsed and they needed to take care of her, leaving me with Katie. And I just sat there, an 8-year-old boy, next to the chair – I wasn't sitting on it, I didn't dare to – with Katie in my arms, crying my eyes out. That's where I promised myself I would never ever let something like that happen to mom or Katie. And I promised myself I would never see anyone get killed again.'

'So that's why you are protective as hell…' Carlos sighed. 'I didn't knew that there was such an intense story behind it… I'm sorry, Kendall.'

'It doesn't matter. Just like James I wasn't ready to talk about it, but now I did… I feel better.' I smiled as Jo grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

'I know how you feel right now,' James said in a low voice. 'It does feel better to talk about it.'

'You're right,' Logan said. 'You are.'

'I don't feel anything,' Carlos muttered. 'Just cold.'

We all laughed, but we moved a little closer anyway. We found our way in the darkness and we sat down, backs against the wall. I sat down next to Jo again and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She grabbed my hand en held it. Logan sat down next to Jo, his arms still around Camille. Carlos sat down next to Camille and James next to Carlos. We all moved a little closer as it was indeed a little cold in the shop.

But that didn't matter anymore. Because now we knew each other's secrets, we didn't have anything to hide from each other anymore. And that felt good. Though it was no fun to be locked up in a store with Carlos in a bad mood, I thought it wasn't such a bad idea of Carlos to hide from the staff and to get locked up.

_Because our friendship got stronger and better and we all felt it. _


End file.
